1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trivets and coasters and particularly to flexible trivets and coaster combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coasters and trivets have been used for a long time to protect furnishings from water and heat. Typically, coasters are small, round or square blocks that are placed under cups and glasses. They are used to keep heat and moisture from reaching furniture surfaces as both heat and moisture can mar finishes. Like coasters, trivets are used to hold hot plates, pots and serving dishes. Trivets are larger than coasters and come in a variety of styles, although they tend to have two basic shapes-round or square. Some trivets come with cast iron frames with handles. Others are made of soft mats. For the most part, however, coasters and trivets are not interchangeable. Coasters are too small to hold serving dishes and trivets are too large to conveniently hold drinks on a small table. Thus, people have sets of coasters and trivets that they use separately as there is no functional overlap of these items.